


a visit

by cldstrf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: it seems like it's been forever since she's seen her.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Kudos: 12





	a visit

“Oh my, if it ain’t Her Highness!” Cindy calls from the car she was working on when a figure in white approaches. She reaches for the rag tucked into her shorts, wiping off her hands and flicking a lock of hair from her eyes before she smiles at Lunafreya.

“Cindy,” she bows her head momentarily, then lifts her gaze up to her. “No formalities needed. We’ve known each other long enough.”

“Well, I know that.” She’s about to move a hand out, playfully push at her arm before realizing that she’d be dirtying skin as pure as snow, in a dress equally so, and she drops it before it can even get halfway. “Just, y’know. Gotta have those pet names, hon.” She scuffs a shoe against the concrete.

Lunafreya just smiles, blue eyes gentle and caring. It was a nice change of pace. Most people that came around these parts would make passes at her, to which she pointedly ignores to the extent where she doesn’t notice anymore, but Lunafreya has never made her feel odd in the least.

Not in that sense, at least.

“So, to what do I owe the honor to, Luna?”

“I just came to see you.” She admits, and Cindy’s brows shoot upwards in surprise. “Is that strange?”

“No, no! It’s good, it’s all good. I just woulda dressed a little nicer had I known you were gonna stop by for a visit.” 

“There’s no need for that. You look fine as you are.”

Cindy rubs a hand on the back of her neck, shrugging her shoulders as she looks sideways to the tires beside her feet. “So I heard.” Shaking her curls out, she pushes a hand into her pocket and grins to Lunafreya. “No big, then! And may I say, you are lookin’ mighty fine as ever. Always a stunner, you.”

A hand lifts to her mouth, knuckles touching her lips as she laughs softly under her breath. “You flatter me.”

“Ain’t no flatterin’ here! I mean it. Blessin’ this place with your presence, you know that?” Cindy lifts her other hand up which held a wrench, waving it around to gesture at the area around them. “I’m serious! Could always use another pretty face around here.”

Lunafreya hums in acknowledgement, letting Cindy shuffle around for a moment until she speaks again. “I must admit, I do have an underlying motive to visit you.” 

“Oh?”

“I was hoping you would join me in a visit to Galdin Quay.” Cindy’s jaw nearly drops. “If you don’t wish to, I won’t hold it against you.”

“No, I-I’d love to!” She stutters out, waving her hands to try and dismiss her offer to get out of the request. “Just-- jeez, ain’t that place a little…” Expensive. “I’m just a mechanic, Luna.”

“It’s my treat. You don’t have to worry about it.” The reassurance is gentle, like everything the Oracle does, and Cindy lets out a breath in relief before straightening up with a grin.

“Well, why didn’t you say so!” 

Lunafreya just smiles at the grease covered woman before pulling out a pristine white handkerchief and stepping forward, closer to Cindy. Said woman looks confused for a moment until her hand lifts to bring the cloth to Cindy’s cheek, wiping off that streak of oil from her face from when she moved her hair out of her eyes.

“Beautiful.” She says, causing Cindy to nearly drop her wrench in surprise. “Your eyes. I’ve never seen such a color before.” 

“Aw, gosh, Luna, you’re makin’ me blush.” She mumbles, to which she just continued to smile at. Cindy takes a few seconds to realize something before gasping, forgetting herself and taking Lunafreya’s wrist in her hands. “Oh, you got your nice ‘kerchief all dirty now. I’m sorry, I shoulda cleaned myself up before we started talkin’.”

“That’s alright. I don’t mind, if it’s for you.” 

“Jeeeeez,” she sighs, bringing her own rag up to rub at her other cheek bashfully. “You sweet talked me into it. I’ll take you out, if you wanna take a spin in my ride.”

“That'd be… nice.” 


End file.
